iAm Not Jealous
by White Firebird
Summary: Never hire an idiot to do a job for one of the iCarlies...


**Hey everyone! What goes on? Sorry for the lack of new material...I'm making sure everything I'm working on currently gets the proper amount of time put into it. But anyways, here's this little one-shot I came up with after watching iHire an Idiot for the first time today (I've been playing catch up with the new episodes since iGet Pranky)...so I hope you all enjoy! **

**PS - I don't own anything.**

Sam couldn't believe it.

Chewing on some ham and stewing silently on the Shay's couch, she _still_ hadn't been able to wrap her head around what had happened an hour ago. How could the **nub** be able to pull one over on her? Granted, he had been able to do so a few times here and there, but it happened so infrequently, that when it he actually fooled her, it still came as quite a shock to her.

And she didn't like it when Freddie had the last laugh.

While she continued to silently devour her ham, the source of her angst sat down on the other end of the couch, seemingly oblivious to her bad mood. Glancing at her briefly, he shot her a smug grin, one that she would've wiped off his face if she didn't have her favorite treat in front of her. She gave him her best death glare in return, her eyes squinted and jaw clenched tightly shut as she removed her gaze from him and back to the plate of ham she had in her hands. Which was now empty. _Oh, poor Freddie..._

"What're you looking at, Freddoofus", she muttured with a sneer, while he just remained there with that same overly smug grin on his lips. Placing the plate down on the table and cracking her knuckles, she was just waiting for his first (and only) slip-up that would result in her beating the stuffing out of him and making her happy again. And a beaten up Freddie would make Sam a happy Sam.

"Other than a blonde headed demon who can't stand the fact that I managed to gain victory over her, nothing really", he replied, grabbing the remote from the table and turning the TV on. She immediately smacked it out of his hand and grabbed it for herself, flipping the channel to Girly Cow and not some stupid tech show. He rolled his eyes and sighed as she stuck her tongue out at him to show him how mature she really was.

"Whatever Puckett, no need to get all irked over me getting the upper hand this one time. I'm allowed one every once in a while", he murmured as he took a sip of his iced tea. She grumbled something incoherent under her breath, which caught his attention enough to where he looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"What was that, Sam?"

"You only hired that girl Ashley because you were jealous of Cort", she said slowly for him to hear. He raised an eyebrow at that accusation and again rolled his eyes. Him, jealous? He laughed on the inside at that.

"Yeah ok, sure Sam. You believe what you wanna believe", he said as he returned his attention to the TV. "And I wasn't _nearly_ as jealous of Cort as you were of Ashley", he added, though he quickly regretted saying it judging by the look on Sam's face.

"Excuse me? You actually thought I was jealous of that tart?", he said through barely contained laughter. "That's the funniest and stupidest thing you've ever said! And you're responsible for some pretty stupid stuff, Fredbag!"

"I saw the way you were looking at me when she was all over me yesterday", he said suddenly, stopping Sam's laughter short and earning him another death glare...even if this one wasn't as deadly looking as usual. She waited a moment before choosing what she wanted to say, something that was new for her; **thinking before she spoke.**

"You saw nothing yesterday", she whispered, trying to sound menacing but failing. "And you admitted you were jealous!", she exclaimed, the fire now back in her voice. "Don't deny it either. You were _soooo_ jealous of the way Cort treated me and Carly. He treated me like a princess", she spoke, a smile gracing her features. Freddie's face darkened and he muttered something to himself under his breath, but Sam caught the last part of it and reached forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt so that they were mere inches apart from each other's faces. "What did you say, dork?"

Freddie sighed and shook his head, knowing he was going to regret his next few words. "I said, he didn't treat you the way I would've treated you...I doubt he even knows what a princess is..."

That took Sam by surprise. Backing off a bit and loosening her grip on Freddie's collar, her face was written with shock and dismay. _'Did he really just say that?'_, she wondered to herself. "Wait...what? You're...you're saying you can do a better job taking care of me...not that I need anyone taking care of me, but still...you're saying you can do a better job than Cort?"

He scoffed at her words, as if she was stupid to believe anything else. "I know I can, Sam. I know you better than you think. Cort's not your type. Sure, he's got a six pack, but he's got the brain of a toddler. I mean, lemonade in a bag? Really? Your type is someone who can give you a challenge...and, you know, someone who knows what two plus two is. And besides...you're **my** Princess Puckett...nobody else's."

Suddenly, without even thinking, Sam lunged forward and wrapped Freddie up in a fierce hug, one that he reciprocated, albeit slowly. After a few seconds of staying like that, she pulled away and smiled up at him, her crazy blonde curls covering most of her face, but he could see that and the slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Thanks Freddie...sometimes it's nice to know that you still care about me even the tiniest bit despite all my teasing and abuse. You're my dork and I lo-like it that way. Don't forget that!", she said with the faintest hint of a giggle escaping her mouth. But she caught herself and regained her composure (and did she really almost drop the_** 'L'**_ word in front of the dork!), leaning back and punching Freddie in the shoulder (though not nearly as hard as usual). "Tell anyone I said that and you'll be a dead nub walking, got me?"

He smiled at her and saluted her as she stood up to go to the kitchen. "Wouldn't dream of it, Puckett. Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
